Secreto es Sinónimo de problema
by nenitta princess
Summary: Rosalie es la tipica chica superficial, Jacob es un casanova que solo piensa en si mismo, pero que pasara cuando se den cuenta de que no son tan diferentes. Lean plis ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Personajes de la señora Meyer, las locuras son d mi cabezita loca

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, tengo 17 años, estoy cursando la secundaria, en realidad solo me falta un año para ir a la universidad y empezar una vida como toda una adulta. Mis calificaciones no son excelentes, pero tampoco son malas.

Soy rubia y de cuerpo perfecto podría decirse, tengo unos ojos azules y por supuesto soy la envidia de todo el colegio, incluso entre mis amigas. Soy muy superficial, para mí el físico lo es todo, no soy mala pero si muy exigente, lo que quiero se hace como YO digo y punto.

Cuando tenía más o menos 10 años mi gemelo Jasper quiso aprender sobre autos, claro que no funciono así que lo dejo de lado sin remordimientos, pero a mí me termino gustando tanto que aprendí todo sobre autos, estoy segura de poder arreglar cualquier motor que no sea extranjero, aunque nadie sabe acerca de esto.

La vida en la escuela es tranquila por ahora, no es mi obligación conocer a todo el mundo, todo el mundo sabe quién soy y eso no quiere decir que deba preocuparme por todos, solo diré a los que son más o menos cruciales

Mi grupo de amigas podría decirse que es grande, sin embargo se complementa a la perfección, no existe una líder en particular pero si la hubiera irónicamente no sería yo, sería la más demandante de todas: Bella Swan.

Isabella Swan es mi amiga desde hace 5 años, cuando ella se mudó aquí a la pequeña comunidad que es Forks, ella es una chica realmente inteligente pero con un carácter tan fuerte que no ha habido quien la soporte como pareja, huyen porque no soportan que una mujer los pantalones de la relación, ella dice que es mejor así.

Charlotte también forma parte del grupo, ella es una niña tan tierna pero centrada, podría decirse que es la más cuerda de todas, ella es tímida pero encaja con nosotros y aunque no se por quién suspira estoy segura de que es cuestión de tiempo para que ese tonto se fije en ella, si no es que ya lo hizo.

Mi amiga Maria, no tenía el mejor cuerpo del mundo, tenía la piel muy blanca y ojos café oscuro, ella es una chica aún más tímida que Charlotte, aún más inteligente que Bella, muy talentosa, y a pesar de todo es algo alocada.

Finalmente Alice, ella ha sido mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, su madre y la mía son algo así como primas y prácticamente nos criamos juntas, es un poco más bajita que los demás pero es realmente alegre e imperativa, tiene un mellizo llamado Emmett.

El otro grupo de chicas es todo un mundo son tres: Vanessa, Kate e Irina.

Kate e Irina son gemelas, ambas rubias con ojos color miel, la diferencia es que a mi parecer Irina no era una perita en dulce, mientras que Kate era como un conejito adorable y tal vez algo pequeño.

Vanessa era prima de Maria, aunque realmente no se dirigían la palabra por algún problema familiar que fue hace muchos años, nadie sabía de qué iba eso porque nunca hablaban de ello, como sea ella era de piel blanca y cabellos color cobre, con unos profundo ojos color café iguales a los de Maria, ella prefería que la llamara Nessie.

Los niños son otra historia…

El primer grupo estaba más o menos dirigido por Jacob, ese niño sí que me sacaba de mis casilla, era alto y muy musculoso, su piel era morena, sus ojos negros y era realmente apuesto, él se la pasaba haciendo chistes machistas todo el tiempo, y tenía un taller mecánico propio. Cada vez que me veía era lo mismo, sus tontos comentarios de que las rubias somos tontas, él es novio de Nessie solo porque su prima Maria lo mando a volar muchas veces, pero llevaban tanto tiempo saliendo que quizá ahora ya se quieran.

El mejor amigo de Jacob era un chico llamado Edward, muy alto y muy guapo, sus ojos de un color tan extraño que no sabría decir si era azul, verde o gris.

Con ellos estaban otros dos chicos: Seth y Embry, ellos tres se parecían mucho, estatura similar más o menos un metro setenta, piel bronceada, medio musculosos y con ojos color café claro, ellos son algo así como primos.

El segundo grupo eran unos pesados, el primero para todo mi hermano Jasper, rubio de ojos azules con un carácter realmente insoportable, (de verdad se nota que somos familia), su mejor amigo era Diego, el primo de Edward, ellos sí que eran diferentes, Diego tenía el cabello negro y ojos negros también, aunque era igual de pálido que él.

En este grupo también estaba Emmett el mellizo de Alice, eran iguales solo que él era muy alto y ella era muy bajita pero sus facciones eran muy parecidas y sus ojos eran del mismo color verde.

Por ultimo estaba Riley, era de estatura media y usaba lentes, no era realmente guapo pero no era para nada amable, tenía el cabello castaño y su piel era ligeramente morena.

Entonces quedábamos así:

Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, Charlotte Platt, Maria Cullen y Alice McCarty.

Nessie Fuller , Kate e Irina Denali

Jacob Black, Edward Masen, Seth Young y Embry Call

Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarty, Diego y Riley Biers

Nuestra historia comienza en el verano, aproximadamente una semana antes de que empezaran las clases, en el centro comercial de Port Angeles.

**Hola! Mi nombre es fer y bienvenidas (os) sean a mi primer fic oficial, lo se soy nueva en estoy y de verdad espero una oportunidad, si les gusto dejen un comentario, en esta semana subire el sig cap.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Fer ñ_ñ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama**

22 de Julio de 2011 – 2 semanas antes del inicio de semestre: Centro comercial de Port Angeles

Alice y yo nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra tienda de ropa favorita, el ambiente era realmente alegre e inspirador, nos gustaba ir de compras por que era un tiempo de relajarse y comprar cosas lindas, nada podía salir mal al ritmo de la canción "Raise your glass" de Pink mientras estas de compras… eso no es verdad.

A dos metros de nosotros vimos la traición más grande de este mundo: Edward Masen y Maria Cullen besándose…

Era de todos conocido que Jacob y Maria habían sido mejores amigos y aunque nunca fueron algo más Jake se había enamorado de ella estaba segura de que a pesar de todo la seguía queriendo y Edward como su mejor amigo debía saberlo. Alice estaba igual que yo, muy confundida además sabía que estaba decepcionada por ambos lados.

Edward y Alice definitivamente se llevaban súper, parecían gemelos, además Maria se llevaba muy bien con ella y le dolía que no le hayan dicho nada, después de mi ella era su mejor amiga y dudaba que yo estuviera antes que él en su lista de mejores amigos, aunque me doliera admitirlo sabía que ella lo quería a él más que a mí.

Sincronizadas, entramos a la primera tienda que pudimos, no fue una buena idea porque vendían ropa masculina en su mayoría interior, además estaba llena de chicos algunos nos sonrieron, otros se sonrojaron y otros solo volvieron a lo suyo mirándonos discretamente.

-Viste eso? –me dijo Alice con una tono de voz que podría haber sido gracioso pero no estaba para reírme

-Si –dije secamente

-Oh por dios! Rosalie, eso esta tan mal en tantos sentidos, no sé ni que pensar

-Yo sí! –dije con voz divertida, el shock dio paso a la diversión y lo ridículo de la situación

-Rose no juzgues a la gente así de rápido, estoy segura de que ambos tienen una explicación para esto

-Vaya que la tienen pensé que se estaban comiendo –intente quitarle importancia a la situación antes de que mi amiga enloqueciera, ya había pasado varios minutos sin gritar o estar alterada, estaba demasiado tranquila y eso me asustaba

-No es momento de chistes,

-Lo se Alice, pero imagínate la reacción de Nessie o de Jacob, no puedo esperar a decirles… -en mis manos tenía un chisme realmente jugoso y polémico, la escuela a veces era demasiado aburrida y esto es lo que se necesita para que el inicio de clases fuera de todo menos aburrido

-Rose –dijo Alice furiosa- tu no vas a decir ni una palabra de lo que acabamos de ver niña, entendiste?, si ellos no han dicho nada es por algo, es su vida y tenemos que respetar su decisión de decir o no decir nada.

Alice siempre era la voz de la razón y a decir verdad yo era un poco chismosa, pero solo lo suficiente no era de andar diciendo cosas que no estaba segura si eran verdad, cuando decía algo era porque estaba cien por ciento segura.

-Está bien, no diré nada, ahora ve si ya se fueron.

Ella se asomó "discretamente" fuera de la tienda y suspiro.

-Ya se fueron, vamos a casa.

-Alice, dirás vamos a comprar.

-No Rose, quiero ir a casa.

-Está bien, vámonos.

Subimos a su Porche y ella no hablo en todo el camino, sino hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Rose lamento que no te deje comprar, es solo que…

-Alice, soy tu amiga, vamos escúpelo ya. –dije, ella necesitaba desahogarse y ella era la única que me importaba lo suficiente como para soportar sus penas y consolarla

-Cómo es que no me lo dijo? –gritó finalmente, una reacción al estilo Alice –Se supone que él es como mi hermano, de ella lo entiendo un poco más pero él, como es que nunca me comento nada?, yo incluso podía asegurar que él estaba interesado en Bella pero jamás me espere esto, es que es imposible, ellos… ellos… -y listo, ese era el momento donde se ponía triste, pero yo sabía que la haría sentir mejor.

-Te invito a comer Alice, vamos seguro que mamá preparo algo rico.

Ella sabía lo que significaba pasar el tiempo en mi casa y cuando se dio cuenta de eso los ojitos le brillaron. Por alguna extraña razón ella sentía algo por mi hermano y mi hermano "secretamente" también sentía algo por ella, lo que me enfermaba es que era tan evidente y ellos eran tan necios que no se daban cuenta, o fingían no darse cuenta.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había salido del auto y corrió para abrir mi puerta.

-Vamos Rose, date prisa

Suspire mentalmente, era tan desesperada y activa, sin embargo, mi hermano era callado y tranquilo, esos dos eran tan diferentes pero bien que se querían.

Mi mamá nos escuchó llegar y salió a recibirnos.

Mi madre era Lucy Hale, una mujer hermosa, rubia, alta y de ojos azules, mi hermano y yo éramos iguales a ella, mi padre era Adam Hale, él era alto y de tez clara con el cabello negro y ojos café, era muy apuesto. Mi madre trabajaba en Seattle por las mañanas en unas oficinas del gobierno, mientras que mi padre viajaba todo el tiempo, era Administrador de empresas de una compañía internacional, venía a casa todos los fines de semana sin falta.

-Alice, que gusto verte cariño, pasen niñas estábamos a punto de comer

Entramos a la casa y después de lavarnos las manos entramos al comedor, donde por supuesto ya estaba mi hermano.

-Hola Alice, que tal les fue con las compras… cuantas bolsas fueron esta vez, treinta?

-Hola Jasper –dijo simplemente mi amiga y eso despertó a mi hermano que vio lo triste que estaba

-Al, que tienes? No compraron nada verdad? Oh por dios! Eso es grave –dijo mi hermano un poco alterado, y es que no era para menos, cuando íbamos d compras jamás volvíamos con las manos vacías

-No es nada Jasper –dijo Alice cabizbaja

-Es por lo de Edward y Maria cierto? –dijo Jasper como si nada

-QUE?! –gritamos Al y yo al mismo tiempo mirándolo como si estuviera loco

-Oh vamos! –Se quejó- solo eso podría deprimirte lo suficiente para no comprar nada Al

-Tú lo sabias?, Desde cuándo? –le preguntó mi amiga, ellos inconscientemente se estaba inclinando cada vez más entre ellos, así que mejor decidí quedarme callada mientras ellos platicaban como si yo no estuviera aquí… igual que siempre

-Los vi en el centro comercial el otro día, y creo que yo puse la misma cara que tienes tu ahora, los vi hace como un mes

-Oh por dios! Eso significa que ya llevan tiempo saliendo –dijo Alice

Los deje discutir mientras en mi mente pensaba que es lo que haría con semejante información, Alice se enojaría conmigo si decía algo pero lo superaría y me perdonaría, esto me traería más beneficios que problemas.

Jacob Black se enteraría que su mejor amigo Edward salía en secreto con Maria, su ex mejor amiga y prima de su actual novia, Oh por dios! Esto estaba mejor que las novelas que veía mi mama. Me sentía como en una película, una película que prometía un buen final. Jacob se tragaría todo su ego una vez que se enterara de esto, esto sin duda lo destruiría no solo socialmente en la escuela, sino que también le rompería su corazoncito.

-Rose –dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos –sé lo que significa esta mirada, tramas algo y no es algo bueno, linda yo sé que en el fondo eres una buena persona y lo veras cuando sea necesario pero te pido que si vas a hacer algo que perjudique a alguien más sepas afrontar las consecuencias –termino su discurso y se dirigió a los tortolitos.

-Al cariño lávense las manos la comida esta lista

Alice tenía una cara tan triste que me dio pena, tal vez la afectaría más de lo que pensaba pero estaba Jasper y el sabría cómo en contentarla, ahora mismo está distrayéndola, en una ocasión me dijo que odiaba ver a Alice triste y callada, que la hacía ser otra persona y que él la quería tal y como era, el tarado de mi hermano al menos se merecía a alguien como mi amiga.

Estábamos comiendo tranquilamente hasta que sonó el timbre. Mi madre fue a abrir, en realidad no esperábamos a nadie hasta que escuche a mamá gritar

-Emmett

Esa palabra arruino mi día, ese zopenco era el hermano de Alice, ese tonto durante años se la había pasado coqueteándome, todos los días trataba de ligar conmigo, no era mi tipo sencillamente.

-Hola Rubiecita, que guapa estas hoy lindura –y así empezó mi tortura del día de hoy, Alice por supuesto salió en mi defensa

-Emmett deja de ser un tonto, que estás haciendo aquí? –dijo algo molesta, porque Emmett odiaba a Jasper y siempre que estaban juntos lo provocaba hasta que terminaran peleando.

-Mamá me dijo que vigilara si estabas bien y que trajera el auto para las bolsas de tus compras –dijo masticando la comida que mi madre amablemente le había servido, por alguna extraña razón mi madre adoraba a Emmett y cada que venía lo consentía tanto como podía. Sabía que Emmett por muy tonto que fuera se daría cuenta que algo andaba mal si Alice contestaba su pregunta así que decidí intervenir

-La sesión de compras se suspende hasta nuevo aviso –dije tajantemente

-Porque? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido

-No creo que te importe grandulón –le dije y después me levante para recoger mi plato, una vez que lo lleve a la cocina le dije a Alice que la vería en mi habitación cuando terminara de comer, subí a mi cuarto y puse algo de música

*Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky  
like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, a wish right  
now, a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky  
like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, a wish right  
now, a wish right now

I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and  
crashin'

And all the glitz and glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
And when you're starin at the phone in your lap  
And you hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight and  
I'll be right back at it by the end of the night

Me deje llevar por las rimas de B.o.B y por las notas de Hayley Williams hasta que sentí a Alice a lado mío:

-Rose vengo a despedirme, Emmett está acabando con la comida y la verdad me da mucha pena con tu mamá

-Sabes que a ella no le importa –enfaticé

-Lo sé, pero eso no influye en nada, además necesito pensar en lo que paso esta tarde, necesito prepararme psicológicamente para ver a Edward como si nada hubiera pasado

Sabía que esto le dolía profundamente a Alice, era traición, ella estaba consciente de que algo así de delicado no era para publicarse en las redes sociales, pero le dolía que Edward jamás le comentara nada, entre ellos no había secretos, bueno ahora ya no.

-De acuerdo Al, te veo luego cariño

Salió de mi habitación totalmente deprimida, aunque no me lo dijera, incluso el que Jasper lo supiera antes que ella era un golpe bajo, sabía que decirle a Jacob lo que había descubierto dañaría a muchas personas entre ellas Alice, por que decirle algo a Black era que entre ellos ya no existiera una "amistad", inevitablemente le haría daño a muchas personas, pero en realidad no me importaba, el punto era que Jacob sufriera… y por supuesto yo me encargaría de que así fuera.

**Hola a quien sea q este tomandose la molestia de leer esto**

**Cezi aqi esta el cap, demore un poco mas porq lo hice mas largo.**

**Gusto?**

**Espero que si.**

**Dejenme un review para saber qien lee este fic y cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida**

**Hasta Pronto!**

**Fer :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Como todo el mundo sabe los personajes no son mios, pero la trama si.**

Capítulo 3

01 de Agosto de 2011 – 1 semana antes del inicio de semestre: Casa de los Hale

Mi plan estaba casi listo.

Todo sería demasiado simple, dejaría trascurrir algunos días en los cuales seguramente hallaría la manera de no meterme demasiado, sabía que si observaba bien podía hacer que Edward y Maria se descubrieran ellos mismos frente a Jake.

Mi plan no tenía ninguna falla…o eso creía yo hasta que Alice se me quedo viendo de una forma tan extraña que hasta me dio miedo.

-Rose –dijo con voz temblorosa – ¿tú no lastimarías a nadie intencionalmente verdad?

Trague en seco. Desde que éramos niñas Alice había sido un poco rara, muchas niñas se burlaban de ella y le decía que era una bruja así que decidimos mantener en secreto los "presentimientos" por así decirlo que tenía Al, lo peor del caso es que jamás había cometido error alguno.

No conteste y temí que empezara a preguntar y preguntar hasta sacarme la verdad pero para mi sorpresa se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

-No me hagas caso Rose, es solo algo de la locura que quedo en mi –dijo algo preocupada

-Al, yo sé que no estás loca si es lo que te preocupa, puedes llamar a lo que te ocurre como un don o algo así, aunque hace años que dejaste de sentir esas cosas –dije tratando de que se ignorara a si misma

-Tienes razón Rose –dijo y siguió mirando las revistas de moda que teníamos en la cama

El resto de nuestra semana de vacaciones se nos fue rapidísimo, entre salidas a correr, a comer algo, viendo películas y comiendo chatarra. Cuando quise darme cuenta era el gran día. El primer día de escuela.

Me levante con una actitud positiva sabiendo que este semestre seria total y absolutamente dramático, me bañe y vestí con algo de mi guardarropa de reserva ya que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de reanudar aquel viaje de compras frustrado hace un mes. Baje a la cocina donde me esperaba mi mama y mi hermano.

-Anda Rose, desayuna rápido que se te va a hacer tarde –me dijo mientras me servía algo de jugo, en cuanto entro a la cocina mi hermano me miró fijamente y me dijo en voz baja

-Rose, no sé lo que estés planeando pero será mejor que no lo hagas, la gente tiene corazón por si no lo sabias, alguien puede salir lastimado y después te arrepentirás

Jasper me conocía mucho, podría decirse que aún mejor que Alice, tal vez era una cosa rara que tienen los gemelos.

-No se dé qué me hablas –dije con indiferencia

-Bueno… después de todo tú vas a pagar con las consecuencias

Salimos rumbo al garaje a tomar uno de los autos, ese lindo Audi azul que papa le regalo a Jasper en su cumpleaños, me dio tanto coraje que no me haya dado uno a mí, mi padre dijo que era para los dos y en realidad era así, yo tomaba el auto cuando quería y Jasper nunca me decía que no incluso él se ofrecía a llevarme en algunas ocasiones, pero bueno, un auto propio seria asombroso.

En el trayecto de la escuela el auto empezó a fallar y me dio un poco de miedo quedarnos a medio camino, esta noche le daría un vistazo para poder arreglarlo.

Al fin llegamos a la escuela, después de pasar meses fuera de ella volver era como un tormento, en realidad no necesitaba estudiar en absoluto, mis padres tenían muchísimo dinero y además con mi físico podría tener una carrera exitosa en el modelaje, en el pasado había hecho unos cuantos comerciales, pero cuando terminara este martirio llamado preparatoria me iría a una universidad lejana y prestigiosa donde pudiera estudiar mecánica automotriz sin que nadie se enterara.

En cuanto cruce la puerta todo el mundo me miraba, yo era espectacular por donde me miraran, las chicas se morían de envidia y a los chicos se les caía la baba, este año sería casi igual que el anterior… casi.

-Rose cariño te vez increíble –dijo Charlotte

-Gracias nena, tú no te ves nada mal cielo, ¿qué te hiciste en el cabello? –pregunte al verlo más bonito que de costumbre

-Mi mamá conoce a un estilista increíble en Port Angeles, me hizo un tratamiento y me quedo maravilloso –dijo mientras presumía sus lindas ondas rojizas

No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando lo vi llegar. Jacob Black entro a la escuela con su actitud prepotente igual que siempre. Usualmente nunca me fijaba en él lo suficiente como para evaluar sus rasgos físicos, pero debo decir que el tiempo le había sentado de lo mejor. Ya no era aquel chico que me molestaba en jardín de niños, era más que eso, poco a poco se iba haciendo un poco más maduro, aunque con los demás se mostrara como un chico inmaduro, en el fondo era la voz de la razón.

Muchas chicas lo miraban embobadas, ¿es que acaso jamás lo habían visto? ¡Por dios! Solamente era Jacob, nada del otro mundo. Desgraciadamente si fijo en mí y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando

-Hola huequita, ¿cuantos espejos compraste estas vacaciones?, ya se, al fin terminaste de remodelar tu palacio de hielo princesita –se burlo

-Si adivinaste –dije con sarcasmo –y dime Jake, ¿cuantos kilos de esteroides subiste? ¿Cinco?

-Tranquila muñeca, aún nos queda todo el semestre, no desperdicies los pocos insultos que tu cerebro puede idear –y sin más se fue, mientras los tontos de sus amigos se reían, veremos cuanto les dura esa sonrisita, especialmente a Edward

-Hey tranquila Rose, ya lo conoces, los músculos le comen el cerebro –dijo Charlotte –vamos a clase linda que ya es tarde.

Nos dirigimos a clases, otra vez esa odiosa semana donde no se hace absolutamente nada, pero puedes ver a los nuevos chicos, platicar y pasarla bien antes de que empiecen las tareas, exámenes y proyectos.

Era la hora del almuerzo y todo el mundo estaba echando relajo, mis amigas y yo tomamos nuestra mesa de siempre, teníamos que dejarles claro a las chicas y chicos nuevos que este lugar tenía escrito nuestro nombre. La mayoría de las niñas nuevas ya nos miraban con envidia, cada quien estaba en su asunto cuando de repente Bella llamo nuestra atención.

-Hola a todas –dijo rudamente, a veces me asustaba un poco su seriedad –espero que se hayan pasado unas vacaciones increíbles, pero tenemos que poner algunas cosas en claro para que después no haya ningún problema.

…Primero, tenemos que ver en cuantas clases coincidimos, chicas saquen sus horarios

Yo no compartía muchas clases con ellas, solamente Historia con Charlotte, Biología con Maria, y finalmente compartía Ingles y Cálculo con Alice, tendría que estar sola en Educación Física.

No pude evitar observar discretamente a Maria, ella parecía muy concentrada en su horario pero de repente busco a alguien con la mirada, y yo sabía perfectamente a quien buscaba, no es que Maria me cayera mal, no la consideraba una amiga pero jamás me había hecho nada malo, tampoco Edward, pero sinceramente es irrelevante, nada va a impedir que yo haga que se sepa la verdad, de u otra forma.

-Maria ¿te sentaras conmigo en biología? –le pregunté

-Claro Rose, si el profesor nos permite sentarnos como quiéranos con mucho gusto –contesto con la cabeza en otro lado, pensé que nada iba mal hasta que su celular que estaba sobre la mesa empezó a vibrar avisando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Se veía ligeramente nerviosa, debo admitir que si no hubiera visto lo que vi, jamás me habría dado cuenta, amo aquel día de compras frustrado.

Transcurrió una tediosa primera semana de clases, copiando temarios, comprando libros y libretas, anotándonos en hojas cada clase mientras no había listas, haciendo bien los apuntes y sentándonos en el lugar que nos habían asignado. Curiosamente en Biología también compartía clase con Edward, que por pura suerte quedo junto a Maria, hasta ahora no había visto nada fuera de lo común, pero los tenia bien vigilados.

Solamente estaba esperando la más pequeña oportunidad para poner mi plan en marcha, y de repente un lunes por la mañana que parecía de lo más común resulto ser el día perfecto para arruinar la linda vida de Jacob odioso Black.

Me levante temprano por la mañana, me bañe y escogí mi ropa completamente adormilada, desayune y me apresure a subir al auto pero aún faltaba media hora para entrar a clases y no nos hacíamos más de 5 minutos de camino. Había terminado mi tarea, algo muy raro en mí, así que decidí ver la televisión para pasar el rato, pero entonces escuche el inconfundible sonido del auto de mi padre.

-Hola familia –dijo mi padre

Corrí a darle un abrazo, el solo sonrió, me miro por un momento y me dijo:

-Rose, recibí tu e-mail –en ese momento me quede paralizada, hace unos meses mi padre nos había preguntado qué era lo que queríamos estudiar y dijo que le mandáramos un correo electrónico y que cuando tuviera oportunidad lo leería, paso hace tanto tiempo que ya no recordaba nada de eso.

-oh –fue lo único que pude decir

-Cielo, no me gusto para nada esa broma, Rosalie si yo te dije que me contaras tus planes fue para saber cómo apoyarte en tus estudios universitarios, tenías decirme lo que en serio quieres estudiar… si es que quieres estudiar.

Era la hora de la verdad, desde que supe que me gustaba la mecánica tuve miedo de decirle a mi padre acerca de esto, era obvio que Jasper se encargaría de la empresa familiar, y no era por tradición ni nada por el estilo, si no que sería porque siempre quiso hacerlo.

-Papá… no era ninguna broma, en realidad me gustaría estudiar mecánica automotriz, es algo que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, y no pienso cambiar de opinión -dije decidida

-Hablaremos de eso otro día cariño, ahora ve por tu hermano y diríjanse a la escuela

En el camino a la escuela estaba demasiado sentimental, yo nunca quise que mi padre lo tomara como una burla, realmente es lo que quería hacer y que él lo tomara como un chiste fue lo peor que pudo pasarme, estaba en cierto punto deprimida y no quería que nadie me hablara.

Cuando llegue a la escuela Alice fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, y me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba un tiempo a solas, nadie se me acerco ese día… hasta la hora del almuerzo claro…

-Hola tinker bell oxigenada –dijo Jacob sentándose junto a mí, decidí ignorarlo pero él siguió molestando

-Por qué esa cara larga muñequita, ya se, tu espejo mágico te dijo que ya no eras la más bella del reino –dijo riéndose

-Basta Jacob –dije simplemente

-No sabía que romperte una uña dañara tanto tu autoestima

-Cállate o no respondo Black –un insulto más y yo terminaría hablando de más

-Tranquila, tu neurona pronto se cansara de estar sola y después ya no tendrás de que preocuparte Rose –listo, esto se acabo

-Ven conmigo Jake tengo algo que decirte –sin esperar respuesta lo arrastre fuera de la cafetería, por suerte casi nadie nos prestó atención. Una vez que estuvimos fuera lo lleve a un pasillo donde no había nadie, era el momento de la verdad

-Jake… no sé cómo vas a tomar esto –en ocasiones puedo ser tan hipócrita

-De que hablas Rose, me estas asustando

-Veras… hace un mes estaba en el centro comercial de Port Angeles, acababa de llegar y tú sabes me dirigí a las tiendas y de repente vi a Maria Cullen… besándose con Edward Masen

En cuanto vi la cara de Jake me sentí la peor persona del mundo, en cuanto vi el sufrimiento en su rostro supe que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, y lo peor es que no podía retractarme, por un segundo quise que mis palabras fueran mentira, solo un chisme que salió de mi maligna mente, pero por desgracia era la verdad.

-Debes estar en un error Rosalie, ellos no tienen nada que ver –dijo nervioso y con una chispa de duda en su mirada

-Mira Black, ¿que gano yo mintiéndote así? Sé que esto te lastima pero me lo agradecerás algún día

-Acabas de decirme que mi mejor amigo está saliendo a escondidas con la chica que amo, ¿qué quieres que piense de ti?

-Escucha… Maria y yo no nos llevamos mal, pero tampoco somos muy amigas que digamos, no sé lo que ganan escondiéndose de ti, tu amistad con Edward es notoria, pero si de verdad se quieren tendrían que habértelo dicho de frente, ya que ambos conocen tus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo? ¿Qué ganas por hacer esto? –me dijo completamente triste

En realidad solo quería hacerlo sufrir, ¿Era yo tan mala persona por decir la verdad?

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, solamente lo que yo vi, sé que no soy la única que lo sabe pero creo que es justo que estés consiente de esto, además eres un hipócrita Jacob, tu eres novio de Valeria esa la prima de Maria así que no tendrías porque molestarte –dije fríamente

El ya no contesto, pero jamás vi a una persona tan devastada, y hasta ahora me puse a pensar en eso, Edward y Jake tal vez no volverían a hablarse jamás, había roto el corazón de Jake al decirle que la chica que amaba quería a su mejor amigo y por último el que el armara un pleito por esto podría traer como consecuencia el fin de su relación con Nessie.

Era una maldita perra.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

**Me odio.**

**Soy tan mala, pero ya veremos que va pasando conforme avance la historia.**

**Cezi no sabes cuanto t adoro, este capitulo lo hice lo mas rapido que pude y ya tengo la mitad del siguiente**

**Reviews? **

**Hasta pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la trama**

Capítulo 4

08 de Agosto de 2011. El mismo día en que Rosalie le dijo el chisme a Jake. Hora libre.

Varios maestros tenían una junta en la dirección así que tuvimos varias horas libres, ese día fue un caos.

Jake tenía una cara de cachorro abandonado, al menos durante la primera hora, pero después mientras pasaba cerca de el para ir a mi casillero vi su rostro cambiar por completo, y ahora tenía una rabia absoluta, este tipo iba a cometer una locura y la culpable en cierta forma era yo. Qué horror.

-Jake –dije un poco nerviosa –debes tomarlo con calma

-Rosalie, el me lo oculto, sabia lo importante que era para mí y no confió en mi –era la primera vez que Jacob me hablaba por mi nombre, y que me hablaba acerca de él sin molestarme o algo, pero supongo que fue por el mal momento que estaba pasando.

Fuera lo que fuera a suceder, esto no me lo perdía por nada, así que discretamente lo seguí, Seth y Jared también se dieron cuenta y lo siguieron en silencio de una forma más evidente, varios se preguntaban que sucedía pero al igual que yo, queriendo no queriendo se acercaban a ver que iba a suceder.

No pudo encontrarlos en un mejor momento.

Edward y Maria estaban en el pasillo de la biblioteca, ese pasillo que casi siempre estaba solo, besándose, lentamente, par de empalagosos. Jake tenía una expresión totalmente desolada, la traición de los que más quería lo habían herido profundamente.

Jake ni siquiera dijo nada, solamente se dedicó a observarlos durante algunos minutos, lo suficiente para que todo el mundo estuviera atento a lo que sucedía, incluso pude distinguir a Alice entre la multitud, esto era perfecto, al ver dicha escena no había ni la menos posibilidad de que ella sospechara de que de alguna forma estaba detrás de todo esto.

Después de casi diez minutos Edward abrió los ojos y lo vio, repentinamente soltó a Maria, ella confundida miro a su espalda y vio a Jake, por su rostro se vio que si estaba sorprendida pero ella lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a Edward y mirar a Jake a los ojos mientras le decía:

-Jake, no quería que te enteraras de esta forma –dijo muy nerviosa mientras se apretaba cada vez más a Edward

-Que querían acaso… que alguien más me lo dijera, creo que soy el único que no lo sabía….- por un segundo pensé que él me delataría, pero supuse que estaba lo suficientemente furioso para omitir ese pequeño detalle

-Jacob déjame explicarte –dijo Edward triste, Jacob estaba furioso pero le hizo una seña para que continuara, supongo que la amistada pudo más que todo en ese momento –Jake yo más que nadie conozco tus sentimientos por Maria –Jacob mostro una mueca de dolor cuando él dijo eso- Sé que soy la persona más horrible de este mundo por haberte hecho algo así, pero yo estoy enamorado de ella y ella de mí, espero que algún día puedas comprender por qué lo hice, no pongo en duda tus sentimientos, pero después de todo tu eres novio de Vanessa pero el día que te enamores profundamente de alguien harás cosas que jamás pensaste hacer y tal vez ese día… puedas perdonarme.

Jacob escucho cada una de las palabras de Edward con atención y con una expresión arrogante en la cara, dándole a entender que para el ya no existían… ninguno de los dos. Jake dio la vuelta y corrió a la salida de la escuela, Edward se veía mal y Maria se soltó a llorar. Charlotte y Bella corrieron a consolar a Maria, Alice se acercó muy despacio hacia Edward, el rápidamente la abrazo y empezaron una de sus pláticas en donde sin decir nada decían todo, la gente empezaba a dispersarse y así fue como pude notar a Kate, Irina y Nessie, estaban en una orilla del pasillo, Kate e Irina chismeaban en voz baja, mientras que Nessie tenía una expresión furiosa pero tensa. Yo me sentía fuera de lugar, ¿culpa?... mmm tal vez.

No sé qué me paso, era algo completamente fuera de lugar en mí, pero necesitaba verlo. Estaba sentado entre los arboles fuera de la escuela, pensativo, lo observe desde lejos pero inconscientemente me fui acercando, obviamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte? –No contesté –Rose no estoy de humor para molestarte ahora

-Hagamos una tregua –dije

-En serio Rosalie no quiero tu lastima, ya lo conseguiste, querías que me entera de la peor manera, no sé cómo paso pero te funciono muy bien, estoy destruido ¿estas contenta?

-Wow, oye, yo no fui la que te traiciono, en todo caso deberías agradecerme por abrirte los ojos – le replique

-Gracias Rose, que considerada, tú no eres una buena persona, me dijiste porque sabias que me harías sufrir, no lo hiciste por mi bien lo hiciste para satisfacer tu necesidad hacer miserables a los demás –casi me grito

-Estas diciendo que soy una especie de monstro, yo solamente dije la verdad –me defendí

-Di lo que quieras, yo no me creo ese cuento, tal vez tu no fuiste la que hizo algo malo, pero dime ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes? ¿Desde hace cuánto están juntos? ¿Cómo te enteraste? -dijo furioso

-Oye yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones, además tú no tienes ningún derecho, escúchame bien, no tienes ningún derecho para molestarte de que Edward y Maria se quieran, ella antes te había dejado muy claro que no sentía lo mismo por ti, Tanto Edward como Maria no tenían ningún compromiso y son libres de ser pareja si eso es lo que quieren y por ultimo tú tienes novia, eres un hipócrita, en primera por ilusionar Nessie estando enamorado de su prima y en segunda por hacer esa escenita frente a todos, la dejaste en ridículo.

-Quien te crees para… -empezó a decirme pero alguien se aclaró la garganta, era Vanessa

-Jacob necesito hablar contigo…a solas –dijo fulminándome con la mirada, ¿mencione que yo no era de su agrado?

No dije nada, simplemente me levante, -ya que me había sentado junto a Jacob- y me fui, caminaba de regreso a la escuela pero quería saber que estaba pasando, al fin ya estaría llegando tarde a mi clase de todas formas. Fui sigilosamente a un lugar medio apartado donde pudiera ver y escuchar sin ser detectada, apague mi celular por si las dudas y empezó el show.

….

-Es que no lo entiendo –decía Nessie muy molesta –me dijiste que ya no la querías

-Mentí ¿de acuerdo? Todavía siento algo por ella –le dijo él muy afligido

-Ah fíjate, y además tenías que decirlo frente a todo el mundo, YO SOY TU NOVIA, además no sé qué le vez a "esa" –le dijo completamente irritada

-"Esa" como tú la llamas, es tu prima –replico

-Pues con mayor razón no debiste hacer eso, sabes que no nos llevamos bien –dijo ya fuera de si

-Pareces más preocupada por lo que piensan los demás, ¿acaso no te lastime? –dijo Jake muy confundido

-¿Lastimarme? ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó

-¿Es que acaso no sientes nada por mí? –dije Jake, y yo que pensé que las cosas no le podían ir peor

-Jake, besas increíble, eres popular, guapo, pero siendo honesta te quiero y todo pero… no estoy enamorada de ti, lo siento mucho –dijo Vanessa

-Y entonces… -él dejo la frase inconclusa

-Gracias por todo Jake… ¿amigos? –le dijo la muy… ella

-Mejor lo dejamos así, adiós Nessie

-Adiós Jake

Ambos se fueron a la escuela y yo me quede ahí sin saber que pensar. Todo esto paso muy rápido, ni siquiera eran las 12 del día y todo se había se puesto de lo más raro. Me daba miedo hablar con Alice, pero si la evitaba un segundo más ella sospecharía. Y lo peor de todo es que no estaba nada feliz. El punto de todo esto era vengarme de alguna forma de todas las bromas tontas pero no me sentía así, incluso me sentía mal por él. No me fue mi culpa en absoluto pero yo solo lo hice más rápido, perdió al "amor de su vida", su mejor amigo y su novia, todo en un instante. Regrese a mi clase metida en mis pensamientos.

Alice me vio y corrió a interrogarme

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡No puedo creer lo que paso! ¿Estabas ahí? –dijo

-Estaba en el baño, no tenía ganas de entrar a clase –mentí, pero no podía evadir la última pregunta así que conteste –Te dije que sería cuestión de tiempo para que se supiera

-Edward se disculpó una y otra vez por ocultármelo –dijo un poco culpable- le dije que no importaba, él tenía mucho miedo de perder a sus dos mejores amigos el mismo día

-Pobres –dije simplemente, decidí cambiar sutilmente de tema -¿Me perdí de algo en clase?

Alice empezó a explicarme sobre la clase y la tarea que teníamos que entregar el día de mañana, olvidando por completo el incidente de hace rato. Mejor para mí.

Regrese a casa perdida en mis pensamientos, mamá nos dijo que mi padre había tenido que salir hacia Cuba de emergencia y que volvería en tres semanas. Genial, aún tenía tiempo para convencer a mi padre de mi decisión de estudios universitarios.

Jasper me observo en silencio durante la cena, después de unos minutos me empecé a sentir incomoda e incluso algo nerviosa, trate de mantener la calma y comer como si nada pasara pero era difícil porque después de un rato me di cuenta de que mi madre me miraba de la misma manera. Las manos me sudaban, sabía que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos empezaría con su interrogatorio y no supe decidir quién sería peor.

Jasper me siguió hasta mi cuarto y se acomodó en el sillón que había en mi cuarto, yo me senté en la cama y espere a que iniciara.

-Sé que fuiste tú la que puso al tanto de todo eso a Jacob –dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Que te hace pensar eso? –conteste lo más tranquila que pude

-Te conozco muy bien… y puede que haya escuchado lo que le dijiste cuando salieron de la cafetería durante el almuerzo –dijo algo apenado

-¡Anda ya! Dime que soy un monstruo sin corazón –mientras más rápido empezara más pronto terminaría con sus discursitos

Hizo una mueca, al parecer estaba escogiendo las palabras adecuadas, después de un momento pareció aclarar sus ideas y me dijo algo que jamás creí que alguien me diría jamás.

-Creo que hiciste lo correcto –dijo solemnemente

Mi boca se abrió por completo y trate de transmitirle mi confusión con la expresión de mi rostro

-Lo sé, suena raro incluso viniendo de mi –dijo sonriendo, no espero contestación alguna y siguió –Realmente no estoy seguro de si fueron sentimientos egoístas lo que te llevaron a decirle pero era muy injusto que el viviera en una mentira así, no soy amigo de Jacob pero es un buen tipo supongo independientemente de tus intenciones creo que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor –me sonrió y salió de mi cuarto murmurando un "buenas noches"

Esa noche estaba muy nerviosa, me costó mucho trabajo conciliar el sueño y una vez que lo hice empecé a soñar.

Al principio no era nada relevante, incluso era un buen sueño, estaba rodeada de motores y ropa de diseñador, obviamente era un sueño, eso no se puede mezclar. Disfrutaba del momento entre tantas bellezas de cuatro ruedas cuando la escena cambio, estaba en un parque todos mis conocidos estaba ahí cada quien viviendo su vida y de repente todo dejo de tener importancia porque solo pude enfocarme en una cosa… Jacob.

Estaba ahí, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, tenía todo lo que quería, su propio taller, aceptables calificaciones, popularidad, amigos y una novia que lo quería mucho, todo iba bien hasta que me fui acercando a él.

Con cada paso que daba hacia Jacob su mundo se venía abajo, su mejor amigo salía con la chica que quería, perdiendo así a ambos, después descubría que su novia nunca lo amo, su reputación en la escuela estaba por los suelos, y mientras más me acercaba todo era peor pero no podía alejarme, algo me hacía ir en su dirección. La desesperación era tangible, quería ayudarlo, quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero cada paso que daba me decía que no debía acercarme más.

Empecé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y entonces vi sus ojos…

Desperté sudando y muy sobresaltada, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y la única cosa que salió de mis labios fue…

-Jacob

**No me odies Cezi, se que me tarde mucho pero de verdad que si no era una cosa era la otra!**

**Te gusto?**

**Nena te adoro**

**Prometo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente :D**

**Besos**

**Fer! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es mía (inspirada en un hecho real por cierto)**

Capítulo 5

09 de Agosto de 2011. Al día siguiente de todo el desastre. Auto de los Hale.

La noche anterior no había dormido nada, estaba segura de que aun con los kilos de maquillaje que utilicé esta mañana todavía parecía un zombi, ese sueño me había perturbado, no sabía que significada, solo sabía que no podía de dejar de pensar en Jacob ni por un momento.

Jasper condujo un poco más rápido de lo normal, sus ojos brillaban y no podía contener su emoción, mi mente no tardó mucho en procesar la única situación o persona que lo pondría en tan nerviosa situación.

-Finalmente te le declararas a Alice ¿cierto?

El abrió sus ojos y soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, después frunció el ceño y puso una expresión mortificada en su rostro antes de preguntar:

-¿Tan obvio soy?

No pude hacer otra cosa más que reírme y asentir con la cabeza.

-Oye, relájate, respira y trata de que no se dé cuenta antes de que le digas algo, recuerda que ella puede leer a las personas, se dará cuenta de que algo no está bien y entrara en pánico, ya la conoces

Él no dijo nada, pero supo controlar su nerviosismo justo cuando íbamos entrando a la escuela, se estaciono en el lugar de siempre y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase.

En cierto momento del día caminaba rumbo a mi casillero cuando escuche un grito de euforia que provenía de dos pasillos más adelante, entre el gentío pude distinguir a mi pequeña mejor amiga y el zoquete de mi hermano. Estaba de más decir que estaba encantada, no podía seguir viendo a esos dos amarse en silencio cuando podían ser felices juntos.

Y entonces lo vi.

Tenía unas profundas ojeras, casi tan grandes como las mías, se veía muy triste pero sobre todo profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos, como si hubiera algo que lo atormentaba y no le encontraba ningún sentido

"Igual que yo" pensé, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Él estaba pasando por un mal momento, yo por mi parte quería romperle la cara a todos (Jacob, Nessie y Maria). No sabía porque reaccionaba de esa manera, desde que Jacob empezó a molestarme lo único que siempre quise es que alguien le diera su merecido, yo era una mala persona y lo tome como parte de quien es Rosalie Hale, pero nunca antes había tenido algún sentimiento que no fuera odio o molestia por alguien que se la ha pasado molestándome desde que teníamos 12 años.

Había un sentimiento, podía sentirlo, pero no intente pensar mucho en ello.

A partir de ese momento trate de distraerme, pero todo me lo recordaba, apenas ayer una de las parejas más populares había terminado de una forma un tanto dramática y obviamente era un evento reciente así que era comentado por todos lados, pero por alguna razón no podía disfrutarlo como debería.

Así pasaron 2 semanas, y los pasillos aún estaban llenos de cuchicheos sobre el acontecimiento, ya estaba harta, Alice había estado demasiado ocupada con su nuevo novio que ni siquiera me había prestado atención en estos días, obviamente se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba en todo menos en lo que debería.

Pero llego un día en el que no pude más. Carmen y Heidi, mis vecinas a las que no les dirigía la palabra si no era necesario estaban platicando en los baños, ahí se encontraba también Maggie, Tía, Kebi y Zafrina, compartía con ellas algunas clases.

Cuando me estaba lavando las manos y retocando un poco mi maquillaje escuche que Carmen le decía principalmente a Heidi pero en realidad generalizo la frase para todas las presentes:

-Ese Jacob es un tonto ¿no lo creen? –apreté mis puños

Todas las chicas la miraron con incredulidad cuestionándola en silencio

-Si chicas, solo a él se le ocurre meterse con la prima de Maria, era más que obvio que estaba loquito por ella, además de que Nessie también sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo

-Tienes razón Carmen –concedió Heidi –Solo a él se le ocurre hacer semejante estupidez

-Él se lo tiene merecido, además él no se merecía ni a Nessie ni a Maria, incluso Edward demostró que no valía la pena la amistad de Jacob como para dejar pasar a una chica como Maria

Estaba furiosa. Había tantas cosas que ella estaba diciendo mal. No pude más y entonces le dije

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Carmen? En este asunto el único que salió perjudicado fue Jacob, él tuvo parte de la culpa por supuesto pero ¿que acaso no ha tenido suficiente como para que hables mal de él?, tú no sabes lo que realmente paso. Además, en todo caso son Maria y principalmente Vanessa las que no merecían a Jacob, él lo único que hizo fue quererlas, el merece a alguien mejor que Cullen o Fuller

-¿Alguien como quien Hale? ¿Cómo tú? –resopló. Debo admitir que eso me dolió pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya

-Mejor acepta que lo que te enoja es que Jacob jamás se fijaría en ti Carmen o incluso en ti Heidi, Maria es mi amiga y mentiría si dijera que ella tiene algo que envidiarles a ustedes dos, después de todo si ellos se querían lo de menos era que terminaran juntos incluso a costa de Jacob –dije engreída

Antes de que dijeran algo más continúe con mi discurso

-Yo que ustedes no vuelvo a mencionar el tema porque si me entero de que sigues hablando así por la escuela, no te la vas a acabar Carmen, te lo aseguró.

Salí del baño orgulloso bajo la mirada curiosa de todas las chicas, incluso pude ver a Angela y Zafrina aguantar la risa por la cara que pusieron Carmen y Heidi. Era bastante interesante el giro que había tomado la situación, aquel día en el centro comercial quería que todo el mundo destrozara a Jacob con sus chismes, de esa forma seria mucho más miserable todavía, sin embargo ahora me encontraba saliendo victoriosa de una inusual pelea en la que salí defendiendo a Black. Esto era de más raro.

Los días continuaron pasando y todos los rumores se calmaron considerablemente, el tema solo se mencionaba vagamente. Edward y Maria habían formalizado su relación pero era muy incómodo cuando se topaban con Jacob, Seth y Embry no sabía qué hacer, el grupo se había disuelto y por lo que sabía, me lleve una tremenda sorpresa cuando llegue el lunes a mi mesa habitual y me encontré con dos nuevas caras.

-Hola Rose –saludo Charlotte demasiado emocionada –he invitado a Seth y a Embry a sentarse con nosotros, espero que no te moleste, las demás han dicho que está bien

-Por mí no hay problema Charlie –le conteste con una sonrisa y utilizando su viejo apodo

-¿Charlie? –preguntó curioso Seth

-Sí –respondió Charlotte nerviosísima, ahora entendía por qué los invito a sentarse con nosotros –así solían decirme las chicas antes

-Me gusta –sonrió Seth –te queda muy bien, ¿te molesta si te llamo así?

-En absoluto –contestó

Por un segundo me sentí un poco incomoda, no debería porque Embry no parecía incomodo en absoluto, sin embargo me di cuenta de porque no se sentía incómodo cuando casi babeaba por ver a alguien que entraba a la cafetería, la curiosidad pudo más que nada, así que voltee para ver quien captaba la atención de Embry.

No lo esperaba.

Si mis ojos no me fallaban Embry miraba fijamente a Katrina Denali, de repente Kate miro hacia nuestra mesa y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de él. Ella sonrió deslumbrantemente y podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo Irina se dio cuenta de que estaba distraída y unas palabras bastaron para que Kate se entristeciera y mirase hacia otro lado. Ahora me sentía como con Alice y Jasper antes de que fueran novios oficialmente, era un completo fastidio ver a la gente quererse y no decirse nada, era un masoquismo masivo y destructivo que todo el mundo se empeñaba en continuar.

Después de procesar las escenas que había presenciado en todo el día un sentimiento me invadió por completo…

Envidia.

Yo no era una chica sosa e infantil, pero ¿en realidad era tan mala como para que nadie se interesara en mí? Mi autoestima estaba por los suelos en ese momento, algo que muy raras veces me sucedía.

-Hola Rose –dijo una voz socarrona a mi espalda, la cual conocía perfectamente

-Hola Emmett –saludé neutral

-¡Vamos ya Rose! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacer que te ruegue? –lloriqueó

-Ya sabes mi respuesta Emmett, te lo he dicho varias veces –le respondí con voz aburrida

-Vamos nena, solo considéralo un poco más, ¿qué es lo que puedes perder?, solo saldremos y ya –iba a decirle de nuevo que no quería salir con él, pero una parte de mí considero seriamente su oferta. Le hice una seña de que esperara un momento, él se encogió de hombros y empezó a platicar con Seth, Charlie y Embry, él sabía que estaba pensando seriamente el asunto.

Me estaba quejando de que nadie se interesaba en mí, aun sabiendo que había una larga fila detrás de mí, aunque siendo honesta nunca los considere en serio porque sé que todos ellos están interesados en mi belleza solamente y que a la primera señal de conflicto saldrán huyendo porque no podrían tolerar mi carácter. Emmett era un tipo divertido, un tanto infantil y también molesto pero en el fondo era un chico maduro, el sí que sabría cómo lidiar conmigo y quien sabe, tal vez con el tiempo llegaría a quererlo, además Alice y yo seriamos algo así como cuñadas.

No veía nada de malo en aceptar su propuesta.

Estaba decidido, sería la novia de Emmett McCarty.

Nada me detendría de esa decisión, o al menos eso fue lo que yo pensaba.

**Hola hermosa! este cap lo escribi ayer, decidi que te tuve muy abandonada desde que empezo la historia asi que esta vez actualice muy muy rapido. Tratare de no tardarme mucho con el siguiente (ya tengo como la mitad).**

**Review?**

**:D**

**Hasta pronto**

**Fer :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la trama es mía. inspirada en un hecho real.**

Capítulo 6

30 de Agosto de 2011 – 3 semanas después de que se supo la verdad: Cafetería de la Preparatoria de Forks

Estaba a punto de dejar salir ese "**SÍ"** de mis labios, estaba decidido, pero en un instante dirigí mi vista hacia la entrada de la cafetería y entonces me topé con ella.

Sí no hubiera sido un momento de tensión me estuviera riendo de lo raro de la situación.

Juro que esa era la primera vez que veía a Isabella Swan sonreír por algo que no estuviera relacionado con Adam Levine**. (N/A** ese hombre haría sonreír a cualquiera**)**

Era una sonrisa totalmente genuina e incluso algo encantadora, a pesar de que me costó un poco procesarlo inmediatamente busque al causante de eso, pero por unos centímetros casi me miraba a mí, eso nos dejaba a…

-Hola Emmett –dijo Bella ya muy seria tomando asiento enfrente de mi

-Hola Bells –dijo sonriendo

-No me llames Bells, es irritante –dijo "enfadada"

-Ok, que carácter el tuyo mujer –le sonrió y después de dirigió a mí –Entonces Rosalie, ¿Que dices?

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Bella haciendo una mueca y eso fue todo lo que necesite para convencerme. Soy mujer, tal vez sea una bruja pero a pesar de que Bella era ruda como un hombre no por eso dejaba de ser mujer y una buena amiga o incluso simplemente una mujer muy observadora debía darse cuenta del interés de mi amiga en el grandulón que estaba sentado junto a mi aun esperando mi respuesta.

-Mi respuesta es la de siempre Emmett, nada va a cambiar, somos amigos ¿correcto?, solo eso –dije de forma amable

-De acuerdo –dijo un tanto apagado

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, pero ningún silencio incomodo duraba demasiado si Bella e incluso Emmett estaban ahí para impedirlo

-¡Hey grandote! –Dijo Bella –necesito tu ayuda

-Tú dirás –respondió Emmett curioso

-Mi padre va a cambiar su auto, pero quiere vender las refacciones, no sé qué es lo que sirva y ni siquiera quien podría cómpralo

-Porque no se lo comentas a Jacob… -y ahí fue cuando deje de escuchar su conversación. Durante casi un mes había estado evitándolo, no quería verlo, desde hace dos semanas la suerte ha estado de mi lado y no lo he visto ni una sola vez. Sabía que el gusto no me duraría demasiado pero en realidad no quería verlo.

Desde ese día en el que se supo la verdad de la relación de Edward y Maria esa pesadilla se repetía cada noche, no siempre era la misma pero fuera lo que fuera yo terminaba destruyendo la vida de Jake, conforme avanzaban los días y los sueños no desaparecían me fui sintiendo cada vez más nerviosa, mis ojeras eran cada vez menos disimulables, tenía que encontrar una solución rápido.

Estaba segura de que lo único que mejoraría la situación seria que este desastre trajera algo bueno a la vida de Jake, pero que positivo podría traer toda esta catástrofe, no sabía que me haría sentir mejor.

Me levante sin decir nada y salí de la cafetería, necesitaba despejarme un poco, tal vez tenga algún lado masoquista en mi interior porque decidí ir al mismo lugar en que Jacob y yo habíamos "platicado" el día del incidente. Me recargue en un árbol y cerré los ojos.

Todo estaba callado y se respiraba cierta paz, estaba completamente relajada cuando escuche unas pisadas, alguien se dirigía para acá y por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, no era de miedo ni mucho menos, era algo distinto, era como si mi cuerpo supiera quien iba acercándose.

Y entonces apareció frente a mí, sus ojos negros me miraban cuestionándome en silencio y realmente me preguntaba que expresión estaba en mi rostro en este preciso momento. Se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a decir algo, durante algunos minutos murmuro mil cosas que obviamente no pude comprender.

¿Era mi imaginación o Jacob tenía unas ojeras inmensas? En realidad para zombi, casi tanto como yo.

Lo mío tenía una explicación, él me atormentaba día y noche. Tras pensarlo un rato decidí que tal vez el aún no se recuperaba del todo por lo que había sucedido pero su expresión desolada me preocupo demasiado.

-¿Estas bien? –dije de repente

-No –respondió carente de emoción. Pensé que se iba a marchar pero me sorprendió que se sentara junto a mí, nuestros brazos se rozaban y yo me sentía muy extraña.

-Me siento terrible Rose –se quejó

-No es para menos –dije

El me miro como si buscara algo de mí. No supe interpretar la expresión de su rostro, se veía desesperado, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a una situación y no le encontrara ningún sentido.

Nos quedamos así durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sabía que algo estaba mal y mi necia mente me dijo que el que busca encuentra, así que decidí dejarlo así.

-Sé que soy un idiota, que la mayoría de las veces no sé qué decir, que no hago lo que debería, que no soy un "buen chico" pero no es justo, no lo es. Yo no hice nada más que quererlos a los tres. –dijo

-Lo sé, no es nada justo Jacob –respondí sin pensar

-¿Cómo es que tu novio soporta tus cambios de humor? –bromeó después de tanto tiempo

-La verdad es que no tiene que hacerlo, porque no tengo novio –dije

-Apuesto a que hay un millón de chicos detrás de ti

-Pues te equivocas

-No será que te haces del rogar –rió

-No solo es eso, no creo que alguien me quiera realmente ¿sabes?

-Explícate

Se me hizo raro que quisiera saber más. Nos conocemos de toda la vida pero realmente nunca habíamos tenido una plática real. Forcé a mi cerebro para que encontrara las palabras adecuadas.

-Se le gusto a muchos chicos y me alaga pero no son una opción para mí. No me malentiendas no es que sea muy presuntuosa que si lo soy pero independientemente de eso te apuesto lo que quieras a que si le digo que si a cualquiera de mis pretendientes no soportarían una relación seria conmigo. –trate de hacerle entender mi problema

-¿Y no te molesta?

-Por supuesto que sí –obvie

-Apuesto a que abra alguien que te quiera siendo como eres –dijo convencido. Claro que a estas alturas me sentía como una típica adolescente que no encontraba el amor. ¿De qué me servía ser tan linda si no había nadie que se interesara en conocerme más allá de mi belleza?

-Hasta ahora no hay nadie excepto Jasper y Alice -contesté

-Y tus padres claro -dijo

Hice una mueca. No era novedad que mi relación con mis padres era buena, pero eso no quería decir que fuera perfecta como todos solían pensar, ellos nunca estaban de acuerdo con ninguna de mis decisiones por pequeñas e insignificantes que estas fueran. Pero no iba a decírselo a Jacob del todo.

-Claro, solo Alice y Jasper, y ahora ni siquiera podre estar con ellos porque hará mal tercio –desvié el tema con éxito

-No me digas que por fin ya son novios –dijo sorprendido

-Si, finalmente ya lo son -sonreí

-¡Dios! Pensé que tu hermano jamás se lo pediría, se habían tardado demasiado –dijo riéndose. Estaba riéndose después de tanto tiempo

-Lo sé, el jamas me escucha –sonreí de vuelta

-Por cierto, que hay de Emmett

-¿Qué hay con él? –pregunte aunque ya sabia que era a lo que se referia

-El esta loco por ti –dijo como si fuera mas que obvio. Y lo era. –Es guapo y sabe como eres, así que ustedes serian algo así como la pareja perfecta –dijo ¿celoso? Sí claro Rosalie, deja de alucinar.

-Soy buena amiga, algunas veces...

-¿Eso que quiere decir? –preguntó. Yo decidi que era demasiado por el día de hoy, era mejo no tentar a la suerte

-Con él tiempo sabras a que me refiero –dije simplemente

Me levante y camine de regreso a la escuela tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer así que me olvide de Jacob… por 45 segundos.

-Oye no te vayas –me detuvó

-¿Qué sucede? –dije de malhumor

-Ja! Tranquila no me vayas a morder –bufó –necesito decirte algo

Eso me desconcertó, ¿desde cuando nosotros teníamos temas en común?

-Dime –dije intentando ocultar mi curiosidad

-Es algo serio, que te parece si nos vemos hoy en la tarde –dijo relajado

Mi corazón se acelero, que demonios…

-¿Vernos? A que te refieres exactamente –exigí

-Pues… no lo sé, que te parece si vamos a Port Angeles por un café –dijo un poco nervioso, esto debia ser serio

No tenia nada que hacer pero la idea de estar a solas con Jacob y mantener una plática seria realmente no me agradaba del todo. Además Alice y Jasper tenían planes hoy así que no tenia auto para transportarme. ¿Porque no tenia un auto propio? ¡Que desesperante!

-Por mi no habría problema pero Alice y Jasper van a salir hoy y pues Jazz se llevara el auto así que no tengo en que ir –le dije

-No te preocupes, yo podría pasar por ti –ofreció

-Esta bien… ¿a que hora? –dije, en realidad no le veía nada de malo aún

-Paso por ti a las 4 ¿te parece bien? –preguntó

-Perfecto, te veo en la tarde-dije y me diriji a mi salón sin esperar respuesta

Iba hacia mi salón procesando lo que acababa de suceder y entonces algo hizo click.

Tenia una especie de cita con Jacob Black.

**Tarde mucho, lo sé...**

**Ya lo tenia listo pero exámenes, familia, etc. Pero aquí está.**

**Si sirve de algo esta semana me rompieron el corazón y no he tenido ánimo de nada así que no podía escribir, pero ahorita ya casi empiezan las clases y ya no tendré tiempo para estar deprimida, pero claro que le dedicare mas tiempo a esta historia, si que sí.**

**¿Que tal?**

**Cezi te adoro lo sabias? jajaja Gracias por seguir aquí.**

**Si hay alguien mas leyendo esto déjenme un Review me gustaría saber que lo leen y que opinan.**

**Un beso enorme**

**(Feliz Año 13 días después)**

**Fer :D**


End file.
